


Right Where We Are

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baker Harry, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: On the eve of their daughter's wedding, Harry and Draco rediscover love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Branka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branka/gifts).



> Many thanks to B for everything. I'd be lost without you. briniMC, I hope you enjoy this. Best wishes for a wonderful holiday season.

“Dad.”

Harry looked up from the cake he was decorating, taking in the lovely features and wide brown eyes of the gorgeous woman who’d grown from the tiny infant they’d adopted.

“Yes, Andi?” They’d named her for Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy’s sister. They’d recaptured their relationship not long before Andromeda was taken in a wave of dragon pox that had nearly taken Ted as well. Fortunately the little boy had survived and was now finishing up his Auror Training at the Academy.

“How did you know you were in love?”

Harry smiled slightly as he finished up the swags on the second layer of the stacked cakes. “Are you getting cold feet?”

Andi gave him a look exactly like one of her other father’s. She might not be their blood, but she was theirs.

“Well, actually,” Harry said, picking up another decorator bag full of icing with a different tip, “your father was quicker on the uptake than I was.”

“He was?”

“You sound surprised.”

Draco came through the door that led to the front of the bakery. He looked resplendent in his dark Wizengamot robes, his hair slight wind-blown and his cheeks pink from the cold.

“Father.” Andi went to him and kissed his cheek, then shivered. “It must be really cold.”

“Quite,” Draco replied, pushing a stray curl behind her ear. Harry watched them indulgently for a moment; his handsome husband and their lovely daughter who was about to get married in the morning. He sighed softly, going back to decorating the wedding cake.

He’d had the bakery for twenty two years, shocking everyone by turning down the minister’s invitation to join the Auror program and going to culinary school instead. From the moment he walked through the institute's doors, he’d known he found his calling. Particularly when they studied baking and pastries. 

“And how are you?” 

Draco had come up behind him nearly silently, stopping close and leaning his chin on Harry’s shoulder. 

“If you cause me to make a mistake, Andi will have your head,” he said, glancing at Draco over his shoulder. He was close enough that Harry could smell his cologne and the cool breeze still clinging to his hair. Draco kissed him quickly, then backed away, surveying the cake. 

“Oh, this is magnificent.” He circled around it, studying it from every angle. 

“Isn’t it?” Andi said, sighing. “No one is better than Dad.”

“In many areas,” Draco agreed. Harry gave him a scolding look.

“Father, too much information,” Andi sang. 

“I’m sorry. Weren’t you asking your Dad about love?”

“How you fell in love,” she clarified, her cheeks pink. “Not what you did once you did.”

Harry laughed, and Draco smirked at her. 

“I wanted to know – how you knew you were in love.”

Draco pretended to think about it. “I stopped wanting to kill him.”

Andi rolled her eyes. “I’m serious.”

“So am I,” Draco retorted. “That was a very big part of my realization. I spent a long time wanting to hex your dad. The day I didn’t, I had to stop and wonder why.”

“It was my charm,” Harry said. Draco laughed. It was a sound that pulled a smile from Harry every time. 

“I love you, but it was not your charm. It wasn’t even how crazy powerful a wizard he is, although that was part of it.” Harry realized he was being serious, and turned to look at him as he spoke. “I don’t know that we’re supposed to understand the how and the why of love. What makes two people love is a mystery. I can say without equivocation that no one could have ever imagined your dad and I being in love. And yet, we are. Have been for more than twenty years. Are you questioning Brent?”

“Oh, no,” she said quickly. “I know he loves me. I guess I was just wondering why, you know? I mean, I can be bossy and demanding…”

“Gee, I wonder where you get that from,” Harry said dryly.

“Shush, you,” Draco said, giving him a teasing look. “And darling, as long as you realize the things you do, you can try not to do them. Doesn’t he have flaws, things that bother you?”

She stood in the midst of the cakes and cupcakes in the back room of the bakery, a thoughtful look on her pretty face. “Not so much that I don’t still want to marry him.” She looked at Draco. “I love him so much, Daddy.”

Draco smiled at her, his face so soft and beautiful it made Harry’s breath catch. 

“I know you do, darling.” He wrapped her up in a hug and they stood that way for several minutes. Harry had to blink tears away as he continued to decorate the cake, giving them their moment.

Hermione bustled into the back room, carrying several shopping bags and bringing the cold in with her. 

“Andi, sweetheart, did you forget? Final fitting in twenty minutes.”

“Auntie, the dress fits fine. I just need to pick it up.” 

Hermione wagged a finger. “You’ve lost weight in the last two weeks. Wouldn’t you rather check tonight than have it be too big tomorrow?”

“Yes, you’re right. I’ll get my wrap.” Andi walked into the outer bakery.

Hermione came to Harry. “Oh, my. That’s so beautiful.” She walked around the elaborate five tier cake, all white on white, with swirls and swags and spilling flowers. “Harry, you’ve outdone yourself. If I make Ron marry me again, will you do my cake?”

“Absolutely.” Harry paused long enough to kiss her on the cheek. “Thank you for taking her out,” he murmured. “She’s actually okay, but I think she’ll enjoy it.”

“We have reservations for her and the girls at Peonies. Then we’re going to see male strippers! She’ll have a wonderful time, but I won’t keep her out too late.”

Draco walked over to them. “Did I just hear you say you’re taking my daughter to see male strippers?”

She grinned. “You did. Wanna come along?”

Harry snorted softly and felt a sharp smack on his backside, making him jump. Fortunately, he’d pulled the decorator tip away from the cake. He shot his husband a dark look over his shoulder. Draco just grinned at him.

“Okay, Auntie. I’m ready.” Andi bustled from Draco, where she kissed his cheek, to Harry where she did the same. “I won’t be late.”

“Have a good time.” Harry said. 

“Oh yes, trying on a dress for the umpteenth time. Very fun.”

Hermione winked at them as she followed Andi out the door. They heard them saying goodbye to the women who worked the counter out front.

“Your friend is going to corrupt our daughter.” Draco leaned against one of the spotless metal tables. Harry laughed. 

“If living with us hasn’t already done that, she’s not corruptible.”

Draco snorted. “True enough.”

It took about another half hour to finish the cakes, and he was so lost in the process he had no idea what Draco got up to. When he thought he was done, he stepped back, the bag still in his hand as he turned the turn table, studying each tier from all angles. 

“It’s exquisite.”

Draco took the bag from his hand and set it aside. He immediately began to knead Harry’s shoulders with his strong hands, and Harry leaned back into his touch with a grateful groan. 

“How’s your back?” he whispered against Harry’s ear. Part of the reason Harry hadn’t entered the Auror’s was an injury he’d suffered during the final battle at Voldemort’s hands. It didn’t bother him all of the time, but there were days when his back injury was a nightmare. 

“Not too bad today,” he answered, letting Draco hold his weight as he leaned back into him. “Plus a few aches are worth it if it makes her happy.”

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry’s chest, pressing his cheek to Harry’s. He was several inches taller than Harry was, but that hadn’t bothered either of them. Like Draco often said, everything equaled out when they were horizontal. 

“You’re a good Dad,” Draco said. 

“So are you.” Harry turned in his arms and looked up at him. “We raised two good kids.”

“We did,” Draco said with an ironic arch to one brow. “Despite what some people thought.”

“Yes. In spite of all nay-sayers.” There had been quite a few, in the beginning. People who said they were too young to take on two little orphans, too gay. Fortunately the people who ran the orphanage where they’d found Andi disagreed, and Harry was Teddy’s Godfather, so he came to live with them after his grandmother passed. Their marriage hadn’t been perfect, but it had been happy. And so were their children.

It was suddenly very quiet in the shop, so quiet they could hear the music that was playing over the sound system. Harry heard the familiar tune and smiled up into his husband's face.

“Ah,” Draco said, pulling Harry closer and stepping into a slow turn. Harry laughed. He wasn’t a good dancer, but Draco still tried. He began to hum, and Harry sang along softly. That he could do.

_”So baby now_  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are” 

Draco leaned back as the last chords faded away, looking into Harry’s eyes. “And so we did,” he whispered, then lowered his head and took Harry’s lips in a slow, sweet kiss.


End file.
